


The promise

by Archergirl8



Category: Naruto Shippuden Bonds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archergirl8/pseuds/Archergirl8
Summary: Naruto never goes back on his word . Will he go back on the promise he made to shion.





	1. The promise

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the movie bonds.

Everyone was stunned after what shion had said but they thought she was joking. It turns out that shion was not joking .When they got back to shion's temple Kakashi asked her if she was serious and she said that she was.

Kakashi explained to Naruto what the promise he had made ment. Naruto almost fainted after hearing Kakashi. Kakashi told Naruto that he didn't need to keep that promise and could think about it .

Naruto didn't know what to do. He had kept all of his promises before but this one was different. I mean having a kid with shion . Naruto wanted to be hokage and have a family but this was to early. Still that ment he would have break his promise to shion and go back on his word.

Before leaving they asked Naruto what he was going to do . He said that he would have a baby with shion but he put one condition, no one could know . Of course they agreed that they would not tell anyone not even Naruto's comrades. Naruto would come when he was 18 years old.

(Two Years Later )

Naruto was cleaning his house because it was a mess. He finally had a day of after so many missions.Then Naruto was summond to the hokage's office he wondered if it was for another mission .When he got there Kakashi sensei told him that it was time. Naruto asked for what scrubbing his head . Kakashi told him that it was time to go to Shion. Naruto had completely forgotten about it. It was to be kept a secret mission so he had to be careful. 

On the way to shion's temple he thought of how awkward it would be to see shion after 2 years and just have sex with her and then leave again but this was what shion had wanted. Shion had been waiting for him she looked happy to see him. Naruto could only stay for 2 weeks so shion had to get pregnant during that time. Their first time was awkward but it got better over the next few days. When naruto had to finally leave they just hoped that shion would get pregnant. 

2 months later

Naruto was again summoned to the hokage's office . There Kakashi told him the the news he was going to be a father. Naruto was so happy hearing that and nervous even though he was not going to see his kid often. 

7 monthslater  
He went to visit shion when she was close to having the baby. Naruto almost had a heart attack when he heard that they had had twins a boy and a girl . Both of them looked like naruto. The girl had the same color of hair and his blue eyes, the boy was a little different he had blue-violet eyes.The girl would become the next pristess and the boy a ninja like his father. Naruto would train the boy when he got to the age of 10 . They named the girl Miyuki and the boy .Takashi.Hopefully nobody would find out he was the father or they would be in danger .


	2. Meet Takashi Uzumaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet takashi. Naruto comes and gets him.

My name is Takashi Uzumaki. My mom is a priestess from the Land of Demons. My dad is the great Naruto Uzumaki from the Hidden Leaf. I have a twin sister Miyuki Uzumaki. I will one day be a great ninja like my dad .

My dad rarely had time to visit us but I have a great relationship with him. Mom is really nice but she can be over protecting of my sister and I. Miyuki and I have the best brother and sister relationship even though we have to follow different paths .She will become the next pristess and I will be a ninja. She has the power to seal demons and should be able to see the future. She still hasn't displayed her powers to see the future. Mom tells her not to worry and that she may develop her powers when she gets older.

I still don't know if I have special powers mom says that I do like my dad. When I was 2 years old dad married a woman named hinata . So I have a younger brother and sister, I don't know any of them. When my mom had me and my sister no one in my dad's village knew. So no one else knows about us in his village. 

Dad was going to start training me when I turned 10. I turned 10 a week ago so dad is going to come get me . He is going to be home tomorrow and we will leave around noon.

At dinner time Miyu seemed to be distracted and sad and left early to go to bed. I knew Miyuki better and knew that something was up. After dinner I went to her room she wasn't there but I knew where she would be at . I was right , she was at the pond by our house staring at the water.  
"Hi what is wrong" I asked  
"Nothing "she said   
"Come on you can tell me what is wrong" I told her  
"You are so lucky that you are going to go with dad"  
"And you are lucky to stay with mom"  
"I am going to miss you ashi" ( that was her nickname for me)  
"Me to Miyu "  
Then she hugged me and we talked of our adventures when we where younger.When it got late I headed to my room and I quickly fell asleep .

(Next day)

Ashi ashi wake up I heard faintly as someone was shaking my shoulder. When I opened my eyes I saw miyu.  
"What is it miyu, I asked half awake"  
"Dad is here get dressed," she said before she left  
I quickly got out of bed and got dressed for the long trip ahead . I grabbed my packed stuff and lef my room.  
When I arrived at the table dad was talking to mom.  
"Morning mom , Hi dad" I said  
Dad looked up with a smile got of his seat and hugged me.  
"How are you doing" he asked  
"Fine I said, a little hungry "  
"Let's go eat you will need your strength on the journey" he told me as we sat down to eat

After breakfast I said goodbye to my mom , sister and my friends at the temple and we left.


	3. Chapter 3

We got to my dad's village 3 days later. I will train with him once a week and I amgoing to stay in the house dad used to live in when he was a kid. Other than that I will attend the ninja academy. 

Apparently dad didn't hide me from his wife hinata. Just after I arrived she came to the house and brought me some food. She is so kind and it doesn't bother her that dad has two other kids. I also met my brother and sister. My brother has the same trouble maker aura as my dad and the girl, my sister seems to be quiet but I think she may have the same personality as dad. 

I also met some of my dad's friends. They all told me the same thing that I looked even more like my dad than my brother. I've always been told that. The only key difference is my violet eyes that I got from mom. 

***(3 months later) ***  
I started the academy and my teachers have high praises of me and I'm apparently a projedy. My dad and kakashi sensei are actually considering for me to become a chunin . They think that the academy might be slowing me down. 

After only a few months of training with dad I have improved a lot.   
I also trained with kakashi sensei because dad wanted to show kakashi something special about my fighting. Turns out I have the same fighting as my late grandfather minato I use teleportation by just like him.


End file.
